Kiss Me
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Sharon/Andy Different scenarios where Sharon and Andy share kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Sharon/Andy

**A/N****: **Each chapter is a fic that stands on its own. None of them are connected.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Then there's tongue_

The captain found herself pinned against the wall as soon as she closed the door to her condo. A small _'hmph'_ was made as she exhaled deeply, her eyes locking with lustful brown eyes that were trained on her face.

"You're not wasting any time, are you, Lieutenant?" Sharon purred before she licked her lips.

A visible shiver was the only response Andy gave, his hand creeping up her neck to tangle in her thick hair. Sharon tilted her head away from him, a defiant glint in her eyes. He grinned; same old Captain Raydor.

He pressed his body closer against hers, the two of them sharing the same supply of oxygen. She smirked when she felt his other hand on her hip, a thumb stroking through the wool of her skirt.

Sharon felt a wave of heat wash over her body when he licked his upper lip, tilting his head as he came closer. Her eyes shut on their own as she met him the rest of way, wanting to feel the touch of his lips on her.

She tasted like honey and some type of tea. It was familiar and delicious. Their lips brushed and moved slowly at first, a touch to remind them of what they had once shared. But when he heard a small moan form in the back of her throat, he felt something inside of him awaken.

Andy's tongue traced her lips, caressing them and demanding entrance into her mouth. She gave it to him, parting her lips as she pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tongues tasted, licked the roofs of mouth, caressed each other, and fought a battle with one another that made hot tension coil in the pit of Sharon's belly. She nipped at his lip and together they groaned, her fingers dancing along the back of his neck as he made circles on her hip.

Andy grunted lowly as he pulled back slightly from the kiss, feeling her suck in a lungful of air. He grinned before letting his tongue come out of his mouth again to slowly trace her lips, making them tingle deliciously. She shivered when he did that, so he did it again and again, adding in a few teasing nibbles.

Sharon's head was spinning when he finally pulled away, ending the kiss. She'd missed that. She'd missed him. She opened her eyes and found him already looking at her, his eyes darker than they were before. She brought her hand to the side of his face, tenderly ran her fingers against his cheek, and then leaned into his mouth again.

When he tried to kiss her, she shook her head. "Let's go to the bedroom," she husked, and he was more than happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

_Forceful_ Kiss

Sharon's heart was like a loud drum in her ears. _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ Her blood was rushing through her, all of it heading to the junction of her thighs. Her mouth had gone dry, her eyes wide, and her body was vibrating with an excitement she had forgotten.

Andy's mouth was everywhere on her body. He had pushed her against the bed, pinned her arms above her head, and then started possessively kissing and nibbling random places on her bare body.

Words of encouragement slipped past her parted lips. Moans and little mewling sounds got caught in her throat, making an odd sound that was more arousing than it should have been.

Andy dragged his tongue up the imaginary line in the middle of her body, his hands caressing her sides. Sharon arched and tilted her head back, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin and chills run down her spine.

Andy got to Sharon's chin and lightly nipped, causing a moan to come from somewhere deep within Sharon. Sharon turned her head away from Andy when his lips approached hers, his breath hot against her skin.

Andy tried to kiss her again, but instead she whispered his name, her hand finding his, sliding it down her trembling body. Andy went with her, letting her guide him to where she was wet and hot. She gasped and arched under him again, a new wave of desire washing over her.

Andy grunted against the side of her mouth and then brought one hand to her jaw, turned her head, and kissed her roughly. She moaned instantly, deeply. He sucked her bottom lip into his hot mouth and nibbled on it, harder than she expected. It was the unknown and unexpected that was arousing her the most, though.

Andy growled in Sharon's mouth before he ran his teeth against her lip. She moaned again, and then hummed as his smooth tongue caressed it. Sharon was unable to bask in the feeling of his smooth touch on her lip. Just as quick as it happened, he stopped, drawing her lip back into his mouth.

Nibbles and hard sucks against her lip were followed by his tongue strongly stroking her lips, wanting access into her mouth. She opened her mouth to him without much thought, moaning appreciatively when he used the tip of his tongue to roll over that sensitive spot at the top.

Andy was so lost in the kiss that he barely registered Sharon's legs wrapping around him, or her rolling them over, topping him and taking control of the kiss. When he grunted, she smirked against his mouth, rolling her teeth over his lip as her nails raked over his chest.

She would show him what it really meant to take control; he still had a lot to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kiss In the Rain_

Andy caught Sharon's arm as she slipped on the muddy hill. "Watch ya step," Andy said, his grip on her arm not loosening even once she righted her footing.

Sharon smiled thankfully. "I think I have it now, Andy," she said as she looked down to his hand on her jacket covered arm. The rain was starting to pick up, making their journey out of the woods-like park a dangerous one.

Andy let go and let her walk ahead of him. "You know, you didn't really have to come."

Sharon hummed in the back of her throat, sweeping away wet hair from her face with the back of her hand. "And you didn't have to get yourself caught in another one of these ridiculous situations," she threw over her shoulder. "But here we are. Just be lucky someone other than Provenza is here with you. I can only imagine how much worst this would have gone if he had been the one to find out you had let this woman lure you here, only to find out she was a con artist after your money."

Andy rolled his eyes, trekking closely behind Sharon. "It's not what you're thinking."

Sharon shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my place to judge, Lieutenant. As long as it doesn't interfere with the job you're doing, it doesn't really concern me."

Her tone had changed dramatically and she was back to using his rank. Andy hated when she did that. "Do you think I'm really that, that much of an idiot that I-"

Sharon stopped, turning to face him. "Do I think you would let yourself fall for a person to avoid what you're really feeling - even if you had some type of suspicions about what was really going on? Yes."

Andy wasn't prepared for the sting he felt at her words. He opened his mouth to reply, but she turned away and kept walking, wiping rain from her face. Andy grumbled under his breath as Sharon picked up her pace, the exit of the park not far out of sight.

"Sharon, wait," he urged, catching up with her so he could grab her arm to slow her down.

Sharon's boot got caught on a stick and she tumbled forward as he collided with the back of her body, both of them falling to the ground. "Shit," she hissed under her breath.

Andy quickly lifted his body off Sharon's, apologizing as he went to help with her boot. The entire day had been one big mess, Andy groaned mentally.

"I can do it," Sharon groaned, sitting up and reaching forward. The rain started pouring harder.

Andy held his hands up defensively. "Look, I'm sorry."

Sharon looked up at Andy, blinking quickly because of the rain. "It wasn't your fault," she sighed, tugging her shoe free.

Andy shook his head. "That's not what I'm sorry for." He was sure she had already known that, though. She was the one that had hinted at what was really going on between them, so she probably already knew what he was apologizing for.

Sharon dropped her eyes. "This isn't the appropriate time to talk about this," Sharon muttered.

Andy stood up and helped her as well, holding out his hand to her. Once standing, Andy wiped his hands on his pants, trying to clean them. Luckily they hadn't fallen back where it was muddy.

Andy saw the way Sharon's eyes narrowed when he brushed her hair away from her face. Her skin was paling and her makeup had messed up as well, but he was more focused on the look in her eyes. Though she tried to hide what she was feeling, he could see right through her shielded eyes.

"If we keep avoiding the conversation, this is going to keep happening," he said, gesturing to the very limited space between them. Despite the chill of the rain, he could feel heat creep up his neck and face as he looked down to Sharon's mouth.

Sharon didn't say anything. Her head tilted towards the sky, the rain falling down on her as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

"Sharon," he said in an urgent tone.

Sharon looked into his eyes and looked like she wanted to say something to him. But, instead of speaking, Andy felt her hands on his jacket, pulling him towards her, their lips meeting with a sigh.

It was a quick but hard kiss. Sharon was gripping his jacket tightly, keeping him right where he was as she let their lips stroke each other and their tongues taste the rain on their mouths. Almost as soon as it had started, Sharon had ended it.

"We do need to talk about it," Sharon finally said against his mouth, pulling away to look into his eyes. "But not like this, not here."

Andy agreed. If they were going to get to the bottom of this new tension building between them, they would have to do it properly. "Dinner."

Sharon gave him a half-smile, looking down at their rain-soaked clothes.

"Tomorrow," Andy added, the sound of thunder roaring in the air coming right after he spoke.

Sharon nodded. "Sure. Dinner," she said slowly, "tomorrow."

Andy smiled heartily. "How about we get outta here now?" he asked as he gestured for her to lead the way out. With Sharon facing away from him, Andy caught himself grinning with hopeful thoughts playing through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Any type of kiss._

The feeling of a firm body pressing against Sharon made her tense slightly before quickly relaxing, knowing it was only Andy. Only Andy; had it really been that long that '_only Andy' _was a normal way of thinking when she was realizing there was a man flush against her body?

Sharon rolled her hips a fraction as she looked over her shoulder, pleasantly surprised to have her lips captured in a kiss. She hummed delightfully and let Andy's lips brush against her own. His strong tongue swept against her lips, making her part them for it. A groan vibrated against her mouth when he tasted the chocolate, licking sensually and thoroughly.

Sharon moaned and pulled away when his teeth clamped around her lip, sending a rush of arousal between her legs. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, licking her tingling lips as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His hands slipped under her shirt, caressing her belly in a way that was both soothing and arousing.

"Mmm," Sharon hummed, turning back around to the counter. "You're supposed to be in bed."

Andy brushed the hair off her shoulder with his chin and then dropped a kiss there. "You were taking a long time," he said against her. "How long does it take to make a sundae?" he mumbled as his lips slowly glided up to her neck.

Sharon bit her lip and titled her head to the side, squeezing the spoon in her hand tightly as she felt him lightly kissing her neck. "It's going to take even longer if you don't stop that," she said, her tone breathy.

Andy dragged his tongue up the length of her neck, feeling her shiver against him. "Stop what?" he asked coyly. Then, Andy sucked over a pulse point, hard and purposeful.

Sharon's knees nearly buckled. "Andy," she moaned desperately.

Andy chuckled against her and pulled back, looking at her as her darkened green eyes opened. He slid his hands farther up her torso, letting his fingers caress the undersides of her breasts when he reached them. Sharon's nostrils flared slightly as she leaned back into his body, desire written all over her face.

Andy leaned back down, this time his lips going to hers, brushing them in a painfully slow kiss. She groaned, the touch of his hands and his mouth teasing her, making desire coil tighter in her belly. He finally kissed her harder, more aggressively. It made her moan deeply in her throat and rotate her hips against him.

Sharon pulled back, her mind clearing slightly when she was able to breathe better. She licked her lips and turned to the ice cream in the bowl, the chocolate syrup and whipped cream waiting for her. And that was when she decided, with a naughty smirk, that maybe it wasn't a sundae she really wanted - not the ice cream kind, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jawline Kiss_

Sharon was lying on her stomach, a book open in front of her, glasses perched on her small nose. Her right foot was traveling up and down her left calf, her fingers absently massaging at the back of her neck. She was blissfully unaware of Andy leaning against the doorway, or that he was enjoying watching her as much as he was.

Sharon shifted on the bed as she was about to turn the page, her eyes catching Andy's in the process. Andy finally walked in, and Sharon smiled at him as she rolled over so she was on her side. Her silk nightie slid up her thigh in the process.

"How long have you been standing there?" she questioned as he sat down beside her, his hand instantly sliding up her bare leg. She hummed as his warm hand disappeared under the silk material.

"Not long," he answered as his thumb brushed over her hip. "I didn't want to interrupt," he said with a nod towards the book. "You looked like you were enjoying the book."

Sharon licked her lips, closing the book and putting it on the nightstand. "I was, but I was also waiting for you," she said with a smile, sitting up and pulling away from his touch.

Andy unashamedly let his eyes cover every inch of her body, enjoying the way the red nightie left so much of her body bare. It also contrasted nicely with her creamy skin. Sharon smiled warmly at him as she threw a leg over his thighs and sat down on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Did you finish up what you were doing?" Sharon asked, her interest clearly not in what he had been doing in the living room but on what they had planned for their night alone together. Her hips were already slowly rolling against him, a glint in her green eyes.

Andy grunted as he nodded, pulling her closer to him. She smelled like vanilla; he inhaled deeply, nuzzling into her neck. Sharon hummed as she rested her chin against the top of his head. He brushed his lips against her skin, slow and gentle.

"You smell good," he mumbled.

Sharon licked her lips. "It's a new body wash."

"I like it," he said, breathing her in again.

Sharon felt his words vibrate against her and it made her heart jump in her chest, her body flooding with excitement. Andy kissed her neck again, making her hum pleasantly, tilting her head so he would continue. She looked down and met his eyes, flashed him a sweet smile, and then licked her lips slowly.

Kisses along the column of her neck moved to her jawline. His lips slowly brushed against her jaw, a delicate stroke of his lips that was barely felt. She pulled him closer, urged him to keep going. He did, enthusiastically.

Sharon's lips parted as he nipped and sucked along her jaw, going from one side to the other. She'd always like the way he did that - his lips gliding against her skin, his breath hot against her, his teeth skimming lightly. And his hands were inching up her thighs, making her skin burn with a searing heat.

Andy kissed all the way to her ear and then felt her shiver as his breath tickled the shell. His warm tongue tracing her earlobe was what finally undid her completely, making her moan and shudder before she pushed him back and crushed their lips together, moving things along. As much as she was enjoying the feeling of his lips against her jaw, there were other parts of her body she much rather have them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kiss With a Fist_

Sharon and Andy's eyes were locked, their skin was sweaty, and adrenaline was pumping through their bodies. Alone in the gymnasium, they had decided to finally go at it - get rid of the tension between them that they both liked to pretend wasn't there. So instead of handling it the way they both wanted to - perhaps on a bed, or against a wall - Andy had thrown a pair of boxing gloves at the captain and grinned at her.

"Had enough?" Sharon asked with that infuriatingly attractive smirk of hers, two rounds in.

Andy licked his lips, the taste of sweat lingering on his tongue. "What do you think?" Andy asked, throwing a punch in her direction.

Sharon ducked, avoiding the hit. She was enjoying this. He looked good when he was sweating, and he wasn't going easy on her like other men would. It was thrilling and exciting, making her wonder why they hadn't done this years ago. It was a whole lot better than the arguing that usually happened between them - not that arguing didn't have its perks.

They grunted as they jabbed each other in the sides and stomach, the two of them both doing a good job at avoiding most of the hits. Andy wasn't as fast on his feet as Sharon was, but he made up for it in other ways.

Andy allowed himself to get distracted, his eyes following the sweat that was trickling down her neck, slowly rolling down her chest. It was the sound of the glove connecting with his chest that made him pay attention, wincing as he felt air leaving his body. Sharon smirked to herself, but that smirk disappeared when Andy swung at her. Sharon groaned, nearly doubling over when he made contact with her body.

Andy swept his foot under hers, effectively getting her to tumble down to the floor, him coming down with her. His body was hovering above hers and he grinned, panting. "Told you I'd beat you," he said through heavy breaths.

Sharon chest was heaving quickly as she looked up into his eyes, noticing how dark they were. Sensing that he had let his guard down, she used her leg to roll them over, and then she pinned his hands above his head.

"What was that?" she said with a smirk, her mouth centimeters from his. "Because I'm sure, Lieutenant, that this is _me _ beating _you._"

Andy licked his lips, and Sharon's eyes left Andy's and went to his mouth. He grinned, but didn't say anything. Sharon groaned when she realized how much she still wanted to kiss him, and then again when she realized that she wasn't going to stop herself like she usually would have.

Hearts still pounding, they kissed, hard and hungrily. It was the taste of sweat and need on their lips. The kiss was one they had been wanting to share for so long, and it couldn't have tasted better. His tongue was strong against hers, like she had imagined it would be. And the touch of his lips made her moan into his mouth, unashamedly and deeply.

Sharon pulled back from Andy's mouth and released his arms. "How about another round?" she asked, clearing her throat.

Andy grinned, raised and eyebrow, and then licked his lips. "If I win, I get another kiss," he said.

Sharon got up and smirked confidentially. "We'll see."

Andy laughed with amusement, shaking his head to himself. He caught his breath and then got up, getting some water and wiping his face with his towel before turning to Sharon. Her eyes twinkled with a playful challenge as she nodded her head for him to come on. Andy knew by the look in Sharon's eye that he didn't really have much of a chance.

They circled each other, blocking their faces with their gloves. It was Andy who threw the first punch, but it was Sharon who got him down to the ground. He landed on his stomach with a grunt. He surrendered, letting her roll him over, a victorious smile on her face.

"Damn," he mumbled. Sharon laughed, taking off her gloves as she caught her breath. He watched her, enjoying the heat of her body when she straddled him again; he figured she liked the position as much as he did. "I guess this means no kiss. Huh?"

Sharon laughed as she brought her mouth to his. "Just one more," she said, sighing as their lips came together again. This time it was slow and tender. It was a kiss that showed they were in the same boat; neither of them were going to be getting over the other any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chest Kiss_

Sharon woke up to the sound of snoring in her ear. Years of sleeping alone had made her forget what it was like to share a bed with someone else, but that didn't mean she didn't like it - even the snoring. Especially the snoring, she mentally told herself when the man beside her let out a low sound that made her smile and roll over so her head could rest against his chest.

She could feel the vibrations of his snoring as she closed her eyes back, her leg slipping between his under the sheet. Sharon smiled as she turned and pressed her lips to his chest, right over his heart. She kept them there for a moment, breathing in the smell of his skin. He smelt like a combination of their bodies, sex, and sweat. The scent brought flashes of the night before, causing a slow shiver to travel along her spine.

A strong arm wrapped around her lithe waist and pulled her closer. She hummed appreciatively, kissing his chest and gliding her hand over his other arm. She felt a kiss being pressed against the crown of her head and she hummed again.

"Mornin'," he grumbled. "Why are you up already?"

"You were snoring," Sharon said as she turned her head to meet half-lidded brown eyes.

"No I wasn't."

Sharon smiled and patted his chest. "Yes you were," she said, her voice light and airy. "You snore and mutter things."

Brown eyes shut tightly and cool skin heated as he flushed. Sharon laughed and turned her head to drop another kiss on his chest.

"It's kind of cute," Sharon whispered.

"Cute?" he repeated incredulously. "It's not _cute_."

Sharon laughed against him, letting her lips ghost over his skin as she moved up to his ear. "I think it's cute," she said before kissing his ear slowly. "And, I also like waking up to it."

At the last part he let out a soft grunt. "Hm."

Sharon smiled and rose up on one arm so she was able to look into his eyes. "Hm," she repeated, her eyes twinkling. "That's the best you've got?"

He grinned at her, the familiar grin that had been making her heart thud erratically in her chest every time it was directed at her during the last year.

"You know what I like?"

She hummed with a raised eyebrow. And then she felt his body weight pushing against her as he rolled them over so she was on her back, him hovering over her. She smiled, her eyes crinkling and glimmering with happiness as she looked into his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, just enough to make her smile widen against his mouth and a soft hum to form in her throat. He grinned and then his lips brushed her lips again.

"That," he whispered. "Being able to kiss you in the morning."

Sharon licked her lips and ran her hands over his back. "Looks like we have ourselves a deal. Hm? What do you say, Andy?"

He answered with a kiss. She would get chances to wake up with him, he would get to kiss her in the morning, and they would both have what they'd been wanting and denying themselves. All was well.

And that's all! Thanks for reading.


End file.
